


Dinner Party (verKageyama)

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Hybrid AU, Cute, Dinner, Established Relationship, Everyone Meets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was warm out and Kageyama stretched his wings, feeling the breeze ruffle through his feathers.  He thought back to the other hybrids, Kenma in his hooded sweatshirt, and the owl, Akaashi, who was wearing an oversized jacket.  They had to hide their ears and wings, like they were something shameful.<br/>Kageyama wasn’t ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party (verKageyama)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Belated) Birthday, Hinata!!  
> I wanted to have this up yesterday, but it wasn't finished and I didn't want to rush through the ending.
> 
> Apparently, if I don't update this series often enough, I write super long chapters ^^;  
> Ah, well, it'll be worth the read, I hope.
> 
> Thanks, indevan, for reading over this at all hours!  
> Please enjoy!!

Kageyama didn’t like dressing up.  He had a limited number of t-shirts he liked to wear – all with holes cut in the back to allow for his wings – and he didn’t like to deviate from those.  But tonight was special.  He, Hinata, Daichi and Suga were all going out to dinner in the city.

The city wasn’t far from their town, in fact, they could make it there in less than an hour if they took the car.  But it was always exciting to go there.  Well, Hinata was always excited to go.  He’d go on and on about how cool it was and how everything was different and fun like it was some magical theme park.

Kageyama preferred to be back at home.  Even though hybrids were rarer outside of the city, all the folks around town knew them.  Suga worked with the town’s doctor and Daichi was a handyman who went around town fixing everyone’s problems – whether it be repairing a leaky pipe or opening an elderly woman’s jar of pickles.  They were well-liked, so the town immediately accepted Hinata and Kageyama, too.

The city was cold, unfamiliar, and it reminded Kageyama of his days at the institution.  Even though they’d been living with Daichi and Suga for almost three years, he still felt like going back to the city brought him closer to his cage.  To his solitary room.  Where he was always alone.

They arrived at the restaurant on time, thanks to Suga’s insistence on Daichi asking for directions.  The place looked really fancy and Kageyama now understood why Suga had forced him into a dress shirt.  The host was waiting for them, greeting Daichi and Suga with a low bow and completely ignoring Hinata and Kageyama.

Kageyama was used to that.  Hybrids may have been more common in the city, but it didn’t mean they were treated as equals.  They were lesser beings.  Creatures made in test tubes to grow up and serve their human masters.  They were pets, at best.

He was just glad they were allowed in the restaurant.

Hinata didn’t seem to notice the wait staff’s blatant disregard for his person.  He was too busy jumping up and down, craning his neck in an attempt to see the party waiting for them.

“Knock it off, dumbass.” Kageyama elbowed him and the shorter man turned, pouting.

“What?”

“You’re drawing attention to yourself,” he replied, even though he knew no one was looking.  People went about eating their meals, ignoring the two young men with wings sprouting from their backs being led through the dining room.

Only a small child dining with her parents looked up, eyes wide and said, “Mommy! That boy has wings!”  But she was hushed immediately.

They were led to a room in the back, reserved for larger parties.  Suga smiled and thanked the host, who bowed again and walked briskly back to the front of the restaurant.

Hinata was practically vibrating at Kageyama’s side.  He hadn’t stopped talking about the Owl Who Could Fly since Kenma had invited them out to dinner the week before.  This was supposed to be a ‘thank you’ for helping the cat hybrid when he was lost in the city.  Of course, Hinata and Kageyama had been lost, as well.

Daichi opened the door and Hinata burst forward, nearly knocking the brunet over in his excitement.  Suga snorted and followed after him, Daichi holding the door as Kageyama brought up the rear.

Kageyama’s sharp eyes scanned the room, immediately spotting an orange head and flapping wings on the floor.  He’d tackled Kenma and was rubbing his face on the other’s chest.

“I missed you!” Hinata said, nuzzling him.  Kenma, who appeared shy, lifted an arm and pat his back, giving a small smile.

“I missed you, too, Shouyou.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes.  He didn’t care for the familiar way in which the cat addressed Hinata.  They’d only just met.

“Thanks for coming.” Kuroo greeted Daichi and Suga.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Suga replied, taking Kuroo’s offered hand.

Kageyama took a deep breath, reminding himself that Kenma belonged to Kuroo.  Even if he didn’t have papers, Kuroo was his… Owner? Boyfriend? Well, whatever, Kenma wasn’t interested in Hinata, so he was okay.

He somehow missed introductions until it was his turn.

“And this is Kageyama Tobio.” Daichi gestured toward him.

Kageyama looked up and blinked, noting that all eyes were on him.  Hinata was no longer on the floor and was happily sitting between Kenma and a man Kageyama had never seen before.  He had short, messy dark hair and a bored expression on his face.  But, when he glanced at Kageyama’s wings, his slate-gray eyes widened slightly.

“Tobio-kun,” he began, staring at him, eyes piercing.

“Kageyama,” he corrected, not liking how informal everyone was here.

“Kageyama-kun,” he said, eyes going to Kageyama’s back again. “Your wings are quite lovely.”

That wasn’t new.  People complimented him on his wings all the time.  How glossy they were.  How his inky black feathers shined almost blue in the light.

“Kageyama, say 'thank you'!” Hinata pouted at him from across the table, folding his arms over his chest.  Kageyama glared at him and fought the urge to stick out his tongue. He was twenty years old, not a child.

But he never got to thank him, because the over excitable man on his other side interrupted him.

“Wow, you can just walk around with your wings out like that?” This man actually looked like an owl, with his hair styled in such a way and his hooded golden eyes.  And, if Kageyama didn’t have a clear view of his wingless back, he would have thought _he_ was the hybrid.

“Of course I can.” Kageyama frowned, tired of everyone talking like he needed to hide them.  “I have papers.”

“Kageyama…” Daichi began in a warning tone.  But Kageyama didn’t understand why he was being scolded.  He was simply telling the truth.

“Oh, right.” The owl-looking man scratched the back of his head.  “I wish Akaashi could show off his wings.” He blushed slightly and gave a small smile. “They’re so beautiful.”

“Bokuto-san.” The actual owl hybrid, Akaashi, ducked his head, his cheeks tinting.

Kageyama wasn’t stupid.  He knew that humans and hybrids could have _those_ kinds of relationships with each other.  But this seemed different.  Birds weren't usually used for that, for one.  But he shook the thought, feeling like it was none of his business and, more importantly, not caring.

“Kageyama.” Suga caught his attention.  “Sit down,” he whispered.

It was then that Kageyama realized he was the only one still standing.  He took a seat on Suga’s other side, across from Bokuto.  He would have preferred to sit across from Hinata, but he wasn’t going to make a fuss.  He didn’t want to anger Daichi further.  He was very kind, but he did have a breaking point and Kageyama didn’t want to be the one responsible for having him reach it.

He stayed quiet during dinner, choosing instead to listen to the others talk.

Daichi and Kuroo talked about schooling and how Daichi had originally gone to college in the city – which was how he met Suga.  The institution was in the city, after all, and Suga used to work there as a volunteer.

Suga was speaking to Bokuto about different species of birds.  Apparently, the other man worked at a zoo or something.  Kageyama wasn’t really paying much attention.  The older man's incessant squawking made it easy to drown him out.

Kenma was quietly playing a handheld video game while Hinata animatedly talked to Akaashi about something, but it was kind of hard to hear with Bokuto exclaiming and laughing raucously.

The meal they ordered was brought out to them on trays.  The center of the table was a cooking surface and the server turned it on, checking the temperature and then instructing them on the proper way to cook and season their various proteins and vegetables.

Soon, the room smelled of sizzling meat.  Kageyama’s mouth watered as he eagerly awaited his piece to finish cooking.  He looked up and saw that Bokuto had about five pieces too many shoved in his mouth.  Akaashi gave small chuckle from behind his hand and Hinata giggled before trying to imitate the older man.

“You’ll choke, dumbass,” Kageyama shouted across the table and Hinata set his chopsticks down, chewing what he already had in his mouth.

“Leave him be,” Suga said, picking up a piece of tofu and bringing it to his lips to blow on it.  “He’s having fun.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, he just picked up his meat and shoved it into his mouth, chewing angrily.  He knew Hinata was having a good time, but that didn’t mean he needed to neglect his health.

“What? REALLY?!” Hinata exclaimed, standing up and flapping his wings excitedly, startling everyone.

Kageyama gasped, his piece of meat lodging in his throat and nearly choking him.  He pounded on his chest with a fist, his eyes watering.  Something was placed in front of him and he looked up to see that Akaashi had handed him a glass of water, concern showing in his slate-gray eyes.  Kageyama downed the water and sucked air into his lungs, finally able to breathe.  He nodded his head in thanks and Akaashi smiled in return.

“Hinata, what are you shouting about?” Suga asked, glancing at Kageyama to make sure he was okay, before his eyes settled on the smaller crow.

“Akaashi-san said he’d take me flying!” Hinata smiled, his cheeks flushed. “Isn’t that great?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Akaashi ducked his head again, the picture of humility.  “Kenma-san informed me that he was unable to fly and Bokuto-san suggested that-”

“Absolutely not.” Kageyama said, not bothering to let the other hybrid finish.  He’d seen Hinata try to fly once before, watched as the shorter man fell to the ground in a broken heap.  He was not about to let that happen again.

He looked up just in time to see Hinata’s face crumple, tears pricking the corners of his light brown eyes.  He sniffled, his lower lip quivering.

Now everyone was staring at him again.

Kageyama hadn’t meant to make him cry.  Didn’t he understand that he was doing this for his own good?  He opened his mouth to explain his reasoning in detail, but felt Suga’s hand on his.  He looked up and the older man shook his head.

“I’d like to hear more about this…” Suga trailed off, looking at Bokuto. “Fly-along, you called it?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto looked away from Kageyama as he spoke to Suga. “How it works is-” but Kageyama didn’t want to hear it.

He stood up, pushing his chair back so hard, the scraping of its legs echoed in the small room.  Everyone’s eyes were on him again, but he kept his gaze on the floor.  He began to walk away, but he heard Hinata’s voice.

“Kage-”

“Getting some air.”

With that, he walked out of the room, barely catching the beginning of Suga’s apology.  He hated making others apologize for his behavior.  Sometimes he thought he was better off alone, like he always had been.  He wasn't suited to be around others.

But then he thought of Hinata.

He shook his head and walked through the dining room toward the front of the restaurant.  The host didn’t even look up from his stand as he pushed open the doors.

It was warm out and Kageyama stretched his wings, feeling the breeze ruffle through his feathers.  He thought back to the other hybrids, Kenma in his hooded sweatshirt, and the owl, Akaashi, who was wearing an oversized jacket.  They had to hide their ears and wings, like they were something shameful.

Kageyama wasn’t ashamed.

So what if he couldn’t fly?  At least he didn’t have to hide his wings from the world.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the street, not sure where he was heading, but not ready to return to the dinner party.

It had gotten dark while they were inside.  Of course, the sun set faster in the city, aided by the tall buildings.  He looked up at the giant piles of metal and concrete, feeling dwarfed by their height and stifled by their presence.

Their town was open, with sprawling fields and forests.  And when you looked up, you could see thousands of stars. 

When Kageyama looked up now, he could only see the halos around streetlamps and a thick blanket of clouds covering a blurry moon.

He walked for a few more minutes before he heard someone calling out to him.  He turned and spotted a couple of men.  One was wearing a shirt with something in English written on it and the other had on a tank top.

“Hey, it’s one of those hybrids,” the first said, eyeing Kageyama’s wings.

“Oh, yeah,” Tank Top replied, lighting a cigarette.  “Nice feathers.” He reached out to touch them, but Kageyama drew them back and away from his grasp.

“Where’s your owner?” The other man looked around, pursing his lips. “Out all alone?”

“Maybe he’s a stray?” Tank Top suggested, blowing smoke in Kageyama’s face. “You out to sell yourself?”

“No,” Kageyama answered and then coughed when he breathed in the smoke.

“Too bad.” He tutted.  “But I bet those feathers could be worth something.”

Alarm bells were going off in Kageyama’s head.  This is why he hated the city.  This and everything else.  He just wanted to hurry back to the restaurant and go home.

He tore away from them, ignoring their shouts, and rounded a corner.  He spotted a grocery store up ahead and ran toward it.  He could at least stay there until they gave up and left him alone.  He walked up to the automatic doors and waited impatiently for them to slide open before he stepped inside.  Safe, for now.

Afraid they might come in after him, he ducked down the first aisle, folding his wings back to seem less conspicuous.  He was pretending to look at their selection of cereals when he heard another voice, directed at him.

“Well, fancy meeting you here.”

Kageyama turned around and saw a man wearing a hooded sweatshirt, which was clearly too large for him.  His chestnut curls poked out from under the hood, swooping out of the way of chocolate brown eyes.

“Hello, Tobio-chan,” he spoke in a singsong voice, lips turning up in a grin.

Kageyama looked at him for a few seconds, searching his face.

“Who are you?” he asked and the other man’s smile faded away, replaced by an annoyed pout.

“How can you _not_ remember me?” he shouted, pulling his hood down and revealing fox ears.

Kageyama suddenly flashed back to his childhood, a time when he was trapped in his Incubator, unable to regulate his body temperature without the aid of feathers.  A fox boy had sneaked in, nosing his way through Kageyama’s paperwork and poking fun at his isolation.

_‘I feel sorry for you…’_

“Oh.” Kageyama looked up at the soft, tawny ears, larger than a cat’s. “You’re that fox.”

“ _That fox_ ,” he mimicked scornfully. “I’m the _only_ fox!”

“There you are, Shittykawa!” Another voice interrupted them.  “And what are you doing with your hood down?”

Kageyama looked at the newcomer.  He was definitely sure he’d never met _him_ before.  He was another hybrid, a dog, with pointed black ears sticking out of dark, spiky hair.

“We’re just at the grocery store, Iwa-chan,” the fox – Shittykawa? – explained.  “Besides, you don’t have to hide your ears.”

“That’s because I have papers,” the dog explained.  “Very _expensive_ papers, in case you’ve forgotten.” The dog eyed the fox and Kageyama wondered what he meant by that.  The other man sighed and then turned toward Kageyama.  “Sorry if he bothered you. Oikawa can be annoying sometimes.”

“I wasn’t bothering him!” Oikawa whined. “Tobio-chan just forgot all about me.”

“Oh, you know each other?” He asked, cropped ears twitching as he eyed Kageyama’s wings.

“We met once,” Kageyama explained.

“So.” He turned toward Oikawa. “You sneaked out of your room to visit other hybrids, too?”

“That was before I met you, Iwa-chan.” The brunet stuck out his lower lip. “You know you’re the only one for me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The dog pulled Oikawa’s hood over his head to hide his ears again.  Then he addressed Kageyama.  “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

“Don’t get all buddy-buddy with Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa warned and then yipped when Iwaizumi pulled on his tail. “Hey!”

“And stick this back under your shirt.”

“But it’s stuffy in there…”

Iwaizumi gave him a look and Oikawa obeyed, but not without muttering under his breath.

“Anyway.” Iwaizumi sighed. “They don’t have it here.”

“On to the next store?” Oikawa suggested and he nodded.

Kageyama exited after them, figuring it was time he headed back to the restaurant.

“Stop following us!” Oikawa hissed at him.

“I’m going the same way,” Kageyama explained, noting that, thankfully, Tank Top and his friend were nowhere to be seen.

The fox harrumphed and then looked up, freezing on the spot. 

“Hey, isn’t that…the other crow?”

Kageyama looked up, but it was too dark to see.

“What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked.

“There!” Oikawa pointed, his nocturnal fox eyes obviously seeing something they couldn’t.  They followed his finger and Iwaizumi gasped.

“He’s high up,” the dog mused.

Kageyama was getting frustrated.  He couldn’t see any-

But then he did.  He spotted them just as they passed in front of the moon.  It was Hinata.  He was being carried by someone with huge wings, much larger than Kageyama’s own.  He didn’t need night vision to know who was holding the other crow.  It was that owl hybrid.

“Is that other bird carrying him?” Iwaizumi asked and Kageyama heard Oikawa snicker.

“Must be. I heard that the crow hybrids never were able to fly.” He side-eyed Kageyama, but he paid him no mind.  He was too busy staring at Hinata, waiting for the moment when Akaashi lost his grip and the shorter man plummeted to the ground.

It was Hinata’s last day all over again.  The day he tried flying.  The day he fell.

But Akaashi didn’t drop him.  Kageyama watched as they flew in front of a lighted billboard, probably coming down for a landing.

“What’s wrong, Tobio-chan? Did you also want a ri-” but he didn’t let Oikawa finish.  He tore off down the street, running as fast as his legs could carry him.  He didn’t remember the exact way back to the restaurant, but he kept going toward where he thought he saw them go down.

Hinata was fine.  He had to be.  Akaashi had a good grip on him.  He had strong wings.  They were obviously coming down for a practiced landing.  But then why did Kageyama’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest?

He rounded a corner and spotted them.  Kageyama stood still, mouth agape, in absolute awe of Akaashi’s massive wings.  They were beautiful, brown dappled with white and tan.  And, before he drew them back, they nearly brushed the buildings beside them.

“That was amazing!” Hinata’s voice broke him from his reverie.

“Isn’t it the best?” Bokuto asked excitedly. “The first time Akaashi took me for a fly-along, my heart was beating so fast!”

“Mine, too!” The little crow brought a hand to his chest. “The wind felt amazing! Like I was really flying!”

“Are you sure he should have done that out in the open?” Kageyama overheard Kuroo ask Bokuto. “What if someone saw him?”

“It’s not like he flies around all the time,” Bokuto replied, like that made a difference.

“That was _the_ coolest thing I’ve ever done,” Hinata was still going on about it, smile so vibrant, it practically shone.  “Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

“You’re very welcome,” the owl replied, tucking his wings behind his back and putting the oversized jacket back on to cover them.

“Kenma, did you see me?” Hinata asked the cat hybrid, who looked up from his gaming console to give a small smile.

“It looked like fun, Shouyou.”

“You should try it!” he offered, but the other man shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t bother,” Kuroo interrupted before he could reply. “Bo’s been trying to get Kenma to go on a fly-along for months.” He snickered. “Not sure what he’s so afraid of. Cats always land on their feet, right?”

“I prefer to have my feet on the ground, thank you.” Kenma glared up at the taller man, who just barked out a bray of a laugh.

Daichi and Suga walked up to Hinata next, the latter wrapping him in a tight hug.  Daichi ruffled his hair and Hinata smiled up at him.

_‘I feel sorry for you…’_

Maybe Kageyama was the wrong person to feel sorry for.  He’d always been alone.  He’d preferred it.  He was used to it.

He couldn’t picture Hinata ever being alone.  But, he must have been.  He, too, would have been stuck in a solitary Incubator until they developed the serum that allowed them to regulate their own body temperature.  He would have been all by himself, his bright smile hidden from the world.

It was then that Hinata noticed him.  He pulled away from Suga’s hold and ran over.

“You came back.” He beamed, slightly out of breath.

“Yeah…” Kageyama cleared his throat and looked to the side.

“Did you see?” Hinata asked, ducking his head down to meet Kageyama’s gaze.  “I flew! I really flew!” He giggled. “Well, Akaashi-san flew, but I was in the air! I was soaring! With the wind in my hair and through my wings…” he trailed off, humming contentedly.  “You should really try it.”

“Me?” Kageyama looked over at Akaashi, who had removed his jacket and was showing off his wings to a curious Daichi and Suga.  Bokuto was presenting them like a tour guide would a priceless work of art in a museum.

“I felt amazing.” Hinata moved closer, wrapping his arms around Kageyama and resting his head on his chest.  The taller man could feel his heartbeat, faster than normal, thudding against him.  “Please say you’ll try it.”

Kageyama stretched his wings out, noting how much smaller they were than the owl’s.  He was never able to fly, so he never missed flying.  He had always been alone, so he’d never felt lonely.

All until Hinata.

Now he longed to soar.

“Okay,” he answered and the shorter man pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” he asked, blinking and biting his lower lip.

“I’ll try it,” Kageyama began. “Once.” Then he ruffled Hinata’s hair, moving his hand down to cup his cheek. “For you.”

The smile Hinata gave him then was the brightest and most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

_‘I feel sorry for you…’_

But Kageyama didn’t feel sorry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kags loves that boy. He loves him so much. (Figure it out already!)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!
> 
> If you're wondering about the title, I plan on doing another version of the Dinner Party because we missed a lot by only being in Kageyama's POV. Please look forward to it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinner Party (verHinata)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305052) by [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl)




End file.
